


Bad things happen

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x4 liver let dieDiane tries to get to root of Dennis’s anger
Relationships: Dennis Hancock/Diane Grad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bad things happen

“You’ve got to fight Dennis”Diane said to her friend 

“I feel like I’m worth northing to this world”Dennis replies solemnly 

“You are not a burden”Diane assured him 

“Easy for you to say when you are alive”Dennis growls almost At her 

“I was so sure that the damn car that hit me would have offed me”Diane replies 

“I got shot and survived I should be dead”Dennis angrily stated 

“Why do bad things happen to good people?”Diane questioned 

“The greatest unsolved question in the universe”Dennis answered her back


End file.
